Question: $\log_{11}121 = {?}$
If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $121$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $11$ , the base of the logarithm. $121$ can be expressed as $11\times11$ $121$ can be expressed as $11^2$ $11^2=121$, so $\log_{11}121=2$.